


The Argument

by Entwinedlove



Series: The Great October Challenge 2017 [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Falling Out of Love, marriage problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:11:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Hermione and Ron have another argument about family planning.





	The Argument

**Author's Note:**

> Written for NaNo's Misfits's 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge  
> day 9 prompt: an argument
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/CPwk1Oh.jpg)

"Hermione, come on, you promised!" Ron shouted through the spare bedroom door.

"I did no such thing, Ronald!" She thumped against the door with her hand, needing to punctuate her argument. "I've gone over this. I don't want to have a child right now and it doesn't endear me to you to find you trying to sabotage my means of protecting myself."

"I hate that you make me wear those things. They're unnatural!"

She growled in her irritation. "Ginny, your mom, hell even your dad told me that the typical contraception spells don't seem to work on Weasleys. I'm not going to risk my career at this stage with an accidental pregnancy and we're not having sex until I can go buy condoms that I know you haven't tampered with."

"Hermione!" he whined. "Harry and I are going out on a two-week out-of-the-country mission in conjunction with France's Auror Department, I just to spend one last night with you."

"Then you should have thought about that before you sabotaged the condoms, Ron," she said.

He banged his fist on the door. "Why do you have to be so stubborn!"

"Why do you ignore everything I say?"

"You're constantly talking, I can't possibly hear everything."

She rolled her eyes and took a deep breath, she was so tired of arguing with him. If it was the first time she'd caught him casting a Porous Spell on the box of condoms then maybe she could forgive him, but it wasn't. They'd done this sort of dance for the last six years.

"Hermione? Did you hear me?"

"No, Ron, I didn't. I was too busy wishing for a divorce."

"Hermione?" The anger had leeched from him and he sounded lost. "You don't mean that." The doorknob jiggled at her elbow. "You don't... we love each other. We're... we're just having problems. Every couple has problems. We've just... just got to work through them. Hermione? Open the door."

"No, Ron. I'm going to bed."

"This isn't our bedroom."

"Tonight, this one's mine."

"Don't be mad at me, Hermione. I love you."

She stared blankly at the plain grey wall of the spare bedroom. She couldn't bring herself to say it back this time.


End file.
